concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Michel Jarre
October 21, 1971 Opéra De Paris, Palais Garnier, Paris, FRA (AOR Opera) July 14, 1979 Place De La Concorde, Paris, FRA (Jarre's first entry in the Guinness Book Of Records for an audience of 1 million) Jean Michel Jarre Chinese Tour 1981 October 21-22, 1981 Beijing, CHN (First western musician concert in post-Mao China) October 26-28, 1981 Shanghai, CHN April 5, 1986 Houston, TX (Rendez-vous Houston. Celebration of the 150th anniversary of Texas and Houston, and the 25th anniversary of the foundation of the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center. Second entry in the Guinness Book Of Records for an audience of 1.5 million) October 5, 1986 Lyon, FRA (Rendez-Vous Lyon. To celebrate the visit of Pope John Paul II to Jarre's hometown of Lyon) Setlist: "Ethnicolor" "Magnetic Fields 1" "Wooloomooloo" "Equinoxe 7" "Souvenir of China" "Equinoxe 5" "Rendez-Vous 3" "Rendez-Vous 2" "Rendez-Vous 6" "Rendez-Vous 4" "Rendez-Vous 4" (encore) October 8-9, 1988 Royal Victoria Docks, London, ENG (Destination Docklands) May 13, 1989 Place Du Trocadero, Paris, FRA (Destination Trocadero. Jarre performed London Kid with Hank Marvin as final performance at the Eiffel tower's 100th anniversary festivity) July 14, 1990 Paris, FRA (Paris la Defense. Third entry in the Guinness Book Of Records for an audience of 2.5 million) September 25-26, 1992 Zermatt, SUI (Swatch the World. Concerts held to celebrate the sale of 100 million Swatches) Setlist: "Swatch Countdown" "Une Alarme Qui Swingue Overture" "Equinoxe 4" "Revolutions" "Zoolookologie" "Oxygene 4" "Magnetic Fields 2" "Rendez-Vous 2" "Une Alarme Qui Swingue" December 1-3 1992 Palace of the Lost City, Sun City, SA (Jarre was invited to the inaugural celebrations of the Palace of the Lost City, a hotel located within the Sun City resort) Setlist: "Lost City" "Eldorado (African Remix)" "Equinoxe 4" "Oxygene 4" "Magnetic Fields 2" "Volcanic Dance" "Wooloomooloo" "Rendez-Vous 2" "Rendez-Vous 4" Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 1993 July 28, 1993 Mont Saint-Michel, FRA August 1, 1993 Lausanne, SUI August 19, 1993 Budapest, HUN August 24, 1993 Atomium, Brussels, BEL August 28, 1993 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG September 1, 1993 Maine Road Stadium, Manchester, ENG September 5, 1993 Marseille, FRA September 11-12, 1993 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER September 21, 1993 Montauban, FRA September 24, 1993 Versailles, FRA September 29, 1993 Santiago de Compostela, SPA October 2, 1993 Seville, SPA October 6, 1993 Estadio Olimpico De Montjuic, Barcelona, SPA October 16, 1993 Tours, FRA March 11, 1994 Hong Kong (Jarre was invited to the opening of a new stadium in Hong Kong, attended by 50,000 people) Setlist: "Chronologie 2" "Equinoxe 4" "Souvenir of China" "Chronologie 4" "Oxygene 4" "Chronologie 6" "Chronologie 3" "Magnetic Fields 2" "Chronologie 8" "Digisequencer" "Band in the Rain" "Fishing Junks at Sunset" "Rendez-Vous 4" "Rendez-Vous 2" July 14, 1995 Paris, FRA (Jarre held a concert in front of the Eiffel Tower, celebrating Bastille Day, UNESCO's 50th birthday and UNESCO'S proclaimed year of tolerance. 1.25 million people attended this concert) Setlist: "Chronologie 6" "Revolutions" "Chronologie 3" "Equinoxe 7" "Souvenir of China" "Chronologie 4" "Magnetic Fields 1" "Ethnicolor" "Vivaldi Tribute" "Industrial Revolution" "Band in the Rain" "Oxygene 4" "Digisequencer" "Eldorado" "Calypso 1" "Rendez-Vous 4" September 10, 1995 Piazza Vittorio Veneto, Turin, ITY (Festa Italiana. Jarre performed Chronologie 4 and Rendez-Vous 4 at a show for the launch of the Brava & Bravo cars from FIAT) March 22, 1997 Vienna, AUT (Jarre performed Oxygène 8 outdoors for the TV-show Wetten, dass..?, using the Rathaus in Vienna, Austria as background for projections) Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 1997 May 3, 1997 Le Zénith, Toulon, FRA May 7, 1997 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 9, 1997 Globe, Stockholm, SWE May 10, 1997 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR May 11, 1997 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE May 13, 1997 Messehalle, Leipzig, GER May 14, 1997 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER May 16, 1997 Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER May 18, 1997 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER May 20, 1997 AG Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI May 22, 1997 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 23, 1997 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 24, 1997 Arena, Oberhausen, GER May 25, 1997 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 27, 1997 Arena, Geneva, SUI May 30, 1997 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 31, 1997 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL June 4, 1997 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT June 6, 1997 NEC, Birmingham, ENG June 7, 1997 NYNEX Arena, Manchester, ENG June 8-9, 1997 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 12, 1997 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN June 14, 1997 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR June 17, 1997 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN June 21, 1997 Spodek Arena, Katowice, POL June 22, 1997 Sportshalle, Prague, CZR June 24, 1997 Sportshalle, Budapest, HUN June 26, 1997 Forum Arena, Milan, ITY October 11, 1997 Palais des Sports, Grenoble, FRA October 14, 1997 Hall Rhenus, Strasbourg, FRA October 15, 1997 Galaxie, Amnéville, FRA October 16, 1997 Zénith de Paris, Paris, FRA October 17, 1997 Zénith de Lille, Lille, FRA October 18, 1997 Zénith de Caen, Caen, FRA October 20, 1997 Zénith d'Orléans, Orléans, FRA September 6, 1997 Moscow, RUS (Jarre was invited for a concert celebrating the 850th birthday of Moscow. Fourth entry in the Guinness Book Of Records for an audience of 3.5 million) Setlist: "Rendez-Vous 2" "Ethnicolor" "Equinoxe 7" "Chronologie 6" "Magnetic Fields 1" "Oxygene 11" "Souvenir of China" "Equinoxe 4" "Oxygene 7" "Oxygene 10" "Oxygene 2" "Magnetic Fields 2" "Oxygene 4" "Chronologie 4" "Oxygene 8" "Oxygene 12" "Revolutions" "Rendez-Vous 4" "Oxygene 13" April 29-30, 1998 International Exhibition Centre, Tokyo, JPN (France Festival) July 14, 1998 Paris, FRA (Nuit Électronique. Jarre returned to the Eiffel Tower on Bastille Day 1998, exactly 3 years after Concert For Tolerance, accompanied by various dance artists like Apollo 440 and Tetsuya "TK" Komuro. The event marked the end of the 1998 Football World Cup) Setlist: "Waiting for Cousteau" (Concert Intro with Chronologie Countdown) "Rendez-Vous 98 (@440 Remix)" "Together Now (Instrumental)" "Together Now (Parlez-Vous Français Mix)" "Oxygene 7 (DJ Cam Remix)" "Oxygene in the Ghetto" "Eldorado/UNESCO Theme Japan" (with "Oxygene 1"/"Odyssey Overture" Intro) "Oxygene 8 (Hani's Oxygene 303)" "Paris Underground" "Oxygene 13 (TK Remix)" "Oxygene 10 (@440 Remix Dub)" "Oxygene 10 (Resistance D Treatment)" "Oxygene 8 (Sunday Club Mix)" "Oxygene 12" "Revolution, Revolutions" "Rave-olution" (not a version or remix of "Revolution, Revolutions") September 18, 1998 Paris expo Porte de Versailles, FRA (Sponsored concert to promote Apple's iMac) Setlist: "Oxygene 10 Trancengenics 1" "Chronologie 6" "Oxygene 8 Hani's Oxygene 303" "Paris Underground" "Souvenir of China" "Equinoxe 4" "Oxygene 10 Resistance D Treatment" "Oxygene 8 Sunday Club" "Oxygene 2" "Oxygene 11" "Oxygene 12" "Revolutions" "Oxygene 13" December 31, 1999-January 1, 2000 Giza, EGY (The Twelve Dreams of the Sun) January 31, 2000 Man Ray, Paris, FRA (On the release date of his new album "Metamorphoses", Jarre played a showcase concert at dance club) Setlist: "Je me Souviens" "Hey Gagarin" "Millions of Stars" "C'est la Vie" "Miss Moon" "Bells" "Rendez-vous à Paris" "Tout Est Bleu" "Give Me a Sign" "Gloria, Lonely Boy" January 1, 2001 Ginowan Seaside Park, Okinawa, JPN (Rendez-Vous in Space. Jarre teamed up with Tetsuya "TK" Komuro and writer Arthur C. Clarke to celebrate the beginning of the 21st century) Setlist: "Overture Part 1 – Themes of mars; the bringer of war and film music of 2001 space oddysey" "Overture Part 2" "The Voyage" "My Name is Arthur" (this track was later used by Pierre Palmade, with vocals) "Children of Space" (this track was used for Velvet Road from Jarre's album Geometry of Love, without vocals) "Nobody" "Rendez-Vous in Space" "Race in Space" On June 19-20, 2001 Odeon of Herodes Atticus, Athens, GRE (Hymn to the Akropolis. to raise money for the Greek organization Elpida) Setlist: "Oxygene 4" "Oxygene 2" "Equinoxe 4" "Magnetic Fields 2" "Je Me Souviens" "Chronologie 3" "Oxygene 8" "Magnetic Fields 1" "Ethnicolor" (first concert only) "Four Seasons" Vivaldi Tribute "Gloria Lonely Boy" "Oxygene 13" "Souvenir of China" "Equinoxe 7" "Chronologie 6" "Rendez-Vous 2" "Oxygene 12" "Revolutions" "Akropolis" "Rendez-Vous 4" April 12, 2002 (Le Printemps de Bourges. The organizers of this annual festival invited Jarre to take part in one of their events. 100 people attended the event where Jarre performed three new tracks as well as revisiting one old track) Setlist: "AOR Bleu" "Metamorphoses" "Bourges 1" "Bourges 2" September 7, 2002 Gammel Vrå Enge Windmill Park, Aalborg, DEN (AERO – Tribute to the Wind) Live in Beijing Kicking off the Year of France celebrations in China, Jarre performed two back-to-back concerts in Beijing, China, first at the Forbidden City and then at Tiananmen Square, on October 10, 2004. 15,000 selected people plus some who bought tickets attended the concerts which featured local Chinese musicians and marked the first 5.1 concert by Jarre. A DVD set called Jarre in China was released in 2005 including the full concerts and various extras. The concerts were broadcast by Chinese TV station CCTV for the whole world by HDTV satellite. Setlist: "Forbidden City" "Aero" "Oxygene 2" "Oxygene 4" "Geometry of Love" "Band in the Rain" "Equinoxe 4" "Voyage à Pékin" "Chronologie 6" "Zoolookologie" "Aerozone" "Aerology" "Chronologie 3" Vivaldi "Summer" "Fishing Junks at Sunset" "Rendez-Vous 4" "Souvenir of China" "Rendez-Vous 2" "Aerology Neimo Remix" "La Foule" "Tiananmen" "Oxygene 13" April 2, 2005 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN (Once Upon A Time. Jarre performed Rendez-Vous 2 for celebration of the bicentenary of Hans Christian Andersen) August 6-7, 2005 Sporting Monte-Carlo Casino, Monaco, FRA (Salle des Étoiles. Part of the Casino's Summer Festival) Setlist: "Oxygene 2" "Aero" "Band in the Rain" "Oxygene 4" "Souvenir of China" "Aerology" "Equinoxe 3" "Equinoxe 4" "Geometry of Love" "Zoolookologie" "Aerozone" "Chronologie 6" Vivaldi Tribute "Rendez-Vous 2" "Oxygene 12" "Oxygene 13" August 26, 2005 Tricity, Gdańsk Shipyard, POL (Space of Freedom (Solidarnosc), With Baltic Philharmonic Orchestra, Gdańsk University Choir, Jean-Michel Jarre. To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Lech Wałęsa's Solidarity movement. The backdrop was the shipyard where workers went on strike in August 1980 leading to the eventual fall of communism in Poland. The setting includes a moving crane lit from the inside, and the hangar door opening to reveal an orchestra surrounded by sparks from metal welding) Setlist: Shipyard Overture (Industrial Revolution) Suite for Flute Oxygene 2 Chopin Memories Aero Oxygene 4 Souvenir Space of Freedom (March 23) Theremin intro Chronology 2 Mury Chronologie 6 Oxygene 8 Light my Sky Tribute to John-Paul II (Acropolis) Rendez-vous 2 Vivaldi The Emigrant Oxygene 12 Rendez-vous 4 Solidarność (Oxygene 13) Aerology remix September 10, 2005 Alfacam Studios, Lint, BEL (LinX Live Event. Concert for opening ceremony of Eurocam Media Centre, recorded in HD. Jarre performed together with: Francis Rimbert, Claude Samard, and the Symphonic Factory Orchestra and Choir) Setlist: "Aero" "Oxygene 2" "Light My Sky" "Equinoxe 4" "Oxygene 12" "Rendez-Vous 2" December 16, 2006 Merzouga (Sahara desert), Morocco (Water for Life) March 28, 2007 Alfacam Studios, Lint, BEL (Showcase performance for the album Téo & Téa) April 15, 2007 Queen Club, Paris, FRA (Showcase performance for the album Téo & Téa) May 20, 2007 VIP Room, Cannes, FRA (Showcase performance for the album Téo & Téa) September 19, 2007 Alfacam Studios, Lint, BEL (Jarre performed his Oxygène album to celebrate the records 30th anniversary. It was filmed with special 3D cameras. The audience consisted of a very small number of invitees only. December 12-26, 2007 Théâtre Marigny, Paris, FRA (performing Oxygene) Jean Michel Jarre Oxygène European Tour 2008 March 1, 2008 Palazzo Del Ghiaccio, Milan, ITY (invite-only concert for jewellery expo) March 16, 2008 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT March 18-19, 2008 National Concert Hall, Dublin, IRE March 22, 2008 Philharmonie, Munich, GER March 24, 2008 Royal Theatre, Brussels, BEL March 25, 2008 Royal Theatre Carré, Amsterdam, NED March 27, 2008 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG March 28, 2008 Opera House, Manchester, ENG March 30, 2008 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG April 1-2, 2008 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN April 4, 2008 Circus, Stockholm, SWE April 6, 2008 CCH1, Hamburg, GER April 7, 2008 Friedrichstadt-Palast, Berlin, GER April 9, 2008 Musikhuset, Aarhus, DEN April 10, 2008 Kulturcenter Limfjord, Skive, DEN April 12, 2008 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR April 15, 2008 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER April 17, 2008 Rockhal, Luxembourg, LUX April 21, 2008 Liceu, Barcelona, SPA April 22, 2008 Auditorio Palacio Municipal de Congresos, Madrid, SPA April 23, 2008 Auditorio Miguel Delibes, Valladolid, SPA April 25, 2008 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR April 27, 2008 Coliseu do Porto, Porto, POR April 29, 2008 CAEM, Salamanca, SPA May 3, 2008 AG Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI November 5, 2008 Gran Teatro, Rome, ITY November 6, 2008 Teatro Arcimboldi, Milan, ITY November 7, 2008 Hala Tivoli 2, Ljubljana, SLN November 8, 2008 Belgrade Arena, Belgrade, SER November 10, 2008 Sala Polivalenta Hall, Bucharest, ROM November 12, 2008 Papp Laszlo Sports Arena, Budapest, HUN November 13, 2008 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR November 17, 2008 Kremlin Palace, Moscow, RUS November 19, 2008 BKZ Oktyabrsky, Saint Petersburg, RUS November 21, 2008 Kremlin Palace, Moscow, RUS November 23, 2008 Arena, Riga, LAT November 25, 2008 Seimens Arena, Vilnius, LIT November 28, 2008 Pasienky Sports Hall, Bratislava, SLK November 29, 2008 Steel Arena, Košice, SLK December 1, 2008 Torwar Hall, Warsaw, POL Setlist: Instruments Introduction/Tuning Prelude Oxygène 1 Oxygène 2 Oxygène 3 Variation I Oxygène 4 Variation II Oxygène 5 Variation III Oxygène 6 Variation IV Oxygène 12 Oxygène 13 (encore) Musicians Jean-Michel Jarre Dominique Perrier Claude Samard Francis Rimbert Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 2009 4 May 2009 Debrecen Hungary Főnix Hall 5 May 2009 Ostrava Czech Republic CEZ Arena 6 May 2009 Wrocław Poland Hala Stulecia 8 May 2009 Aarhus Denmark Atletion NRGi Arena 9 May 2009 Herning Hall M 11 May 2009 Malmö Sweden Malmö Arena 12 May 2009 Gothenburg Scandinavium 13 May 2009 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum 14 May 2009 Stockholm Sweden Hovet 16 May 2009 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Arena 20 May 2009 Glasgow Scotland Clyde Auditorium @ SECC 22 May 2009 London England Wembley Arena 23 May 2009 Manchester Evening News Arena 24 May 2009 Birmingham National Indoor Arena 26 May 2009 Amsterdam Netherlands Heineken Music Hall 27 May 2009 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 28 May 2009 Koblenz Germany Sporthalle Oberwerth 30 May 2009 Zürich Switzerland AG Hallenstadion Track listing Industrial Revolution 2 Magnetic Fields 1 Equinoxe 7 Theremin Piece Oxygene 2 Oxygene 12 Rendez-vous 3 (Laser Harp) Souvenir Of China Magnetic Fields 2 Oxygene 5 Variation 3 Equinoxe 4 Equinoxe 5 Chronologie 6 Chronologie 2 Calypso 3 (Fin de Siecle) Oxygene 4 Rendez-vous 2 And at some concerts: Industrial Revolution 2 (Reprise) Oxygene 4 (Reprise) Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 2010 1 March 2010 Katowice Poland Spodek 3 March 2010 Braunschweig Germany Volkswagen Halle 4 March 2010 Hamburg Color Line Arena 5 March 2010 Berlin Max-Schmeling-Halle 6 March 2010 Oberhausen König-Pilsener Arena 9 March 2010 Stuttgart Porsche-Arena 11 March 2010 Leipzig Arena Leipzig 12 March 2010 Bamberg JAKO Arena 13 March 2010 Munich Olympiahalle 14 March 2010 Mannheim SAP Arena 17 March 2010 Bordeaux France Patinoire Mériadeck 18 March 2010 Nantes Zenith 20 March 2010 Marseille Le Dôme 21 March 2010 Nice Palais Nikaïa 23 March 2010 Toulouse Zenith 24 March 2010 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier 25 March 2010 Paris Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy 26 March 2010 Strasbourg Zenith 28 March 2010 Liège Belgium Country Hall Setlist: Intro Oxygene 1 Oxygene 2 Magnetic Fields 1 Equinoxe 7 Equinoxe 5 Rendez-vous 3 (Laser Harp) Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir Of China Oxygene 5 Variation 3 Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Statistics Adagio Industrial Revolution 2 Rendez-vous 2 Rendez-vous 4 Chronologie 6 Chronologie 2 Oxygene 4 Oxygene 12 Calypso 3 (Fin de Siecle) 24 May 2010 Budapest Hungary Sports Arena 26 May 2010 Liberec Czech Republic Tipsport Arena 27 May 2010 Bratislava Slovakia Sibamac Arena 30 May 2010 Thessaloniki Greece The Earth Theater (outdoor) 1 June 2010 Athens Faliro Pavilion 3 June 2010 Bucharest Romania Sala Polivalenta 15 June 2010 Istanbul Turkey Turkcell Kurucesme Arena (outdoor) 31 July 2010 Santiago de Compostela Spain Plaza del Obradoiro (outdoor, with fireworks) 28 August 2010 Oslo Norway Akerhus Festning (outdoor, as closing artist of the Festnigen 2010 Festival, included fireworks) 18 September 2010 Beirut Lebanon Beirut Souks (outdoor, with fireworks) Setlist: Intro Oxygene 2 Magnetic Fields 1 Equinoxe 7 Equinoxe 5 Rendez-vous 3 (Laser Harp) Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir Of China Oxygene 5 Variation 3 Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Statistics Adagio Industrial Revolution 2 Rendez-vous 2 Rendez-vous 4 Chronologie 6 Chronologie 2 Oxygene 4 Oxygene 12 Calypso 3 (Fin de Siecle) In this leg, Dominique Perrier was replaced by Jerome Gueguen due to personal reasons. 30 September 2010 Tours France Le Grand Hall 3 October 2010 Glasgow Scotland Braehead Arena 4 October 2010 Dublin Ireland O2 Arena 6 October 2010 Cardiff Wales Cardiff International Arena 8 October 2010 Birmingham England NIA Academy 9 October 2010 Manchester Arena 10 October 2010 London O2 Arena (10-10-10 project) 66 13 October 2010 Clermont-Ferrand France Zénith d'Auvergne 14 October 2010 Limoges Zénith 15 October 2010 Rouen Zénith Grand Quevilly 16 October 2010 Lille Zénith de Lille 4 November 2010 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier 5 November 2010 Geneva Switzerland Geneva Arena 6 November 2010 Amnéville France Amphitheatre Le Galaxie 7 November 2010 Dijon Zénith 11 November 2010 Tricity Poland Ergo Arena 13 November 2010 Płock Orlen Arena 14 November 2010 Wrocław Hala Stulecia 15 November 2010 Rzeszów Hala Podpromie 24 November 2010 Brest France Parc De Penfeld 25 November 2010 Caen Zenith 26 November 2010 Amiens Zenith 27 November 2010 Rotterdam Netherlands Ahoy Rotterdam 1 December 2010 Épernay France Millesium 2 December 2010 Orléans Zenith 3 December 2010 Antwerp Belgium Sportpaleis 8 December 2010 Saint-Étienne France Zenith 9 December 2010 Toulon Zenith 10 December 2010 Montpellier Zenith 11 December 2010 Pau Zenith Setlist: Intro Oxygene 2 Magnetic Fields 1 Equinoxe 7 Equinoxe 5 Rendez-vous 3 (Laser Harp) Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir Of China Oxygene 5 Variation 3 Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Statistics Adagio Industrial Revolution 2 Rendez-vous 2 Rendez-vous 4 Chronologie 6 Chronologie 2 Oxygene 12 Oxygene 4 Calypso 3 (Fin de Siecle) Rendez-Vous 4 (encore) Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 2011 29 May 2011 Jelling Denmark (as part of the Jelling Musik Festival) 9 October 2011 Sofia Bulgaria Arena Sofia sports hall 10 October 2011 Belgrade Serbia Arena Beograd 11 October 2011 Zagreb Croatia Zagrebačku Arena 14 October 2011 Kiev Ukraine Palace of Sports 16 October 2011 Kaunas Lithuania Zalgirio Arena 18 October 2011 Moscow Russia Crocus City Hall 20 October 2011 Saint Petersburg Ice Palace 22 October 2011 Turku Finland HK Areena 25 October 2011 Stockholm Sweden Hovet 26 October 2011 Oslo Norway Spectrum 28 October 2011 Bergen Vestlandshallen 31 October 2011 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle Frankfurt 1 November 2011 Hanover TUI Arena 3 November 2011 Hamburg O2 World 4 November 2011 Dortmund Westfalenhalle 5 November 2011 Cologne Lanxessarena 7 November 2011 Dresden Messehalle 8 November 2011 Berlin O2 World 9 November 2011 Erfurt Messehalle 10 November 2011 Trier Arena 12 November 2011 Brno Czech Republic Hala Rondo 13 November 2011 Katowice Poland Spodek 14 November 2011 Warsaw Torwar 15 November 2011 Bydgoszcz Hala Łuczniczka 17 November 2011 Vienna Austria Stadthalle 18 November 2011 Graz Stadthalle 19 November 2011 Munich Germany Olympiahalle 20 November 2011 Zürich Switzerland AG Hallenstadion Setlist: Intro Oxygène 2 Équinoxe 7 Équinoxe 5 Rendez-Vous 3 (Laser Harp) Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir of China Oxygène 5 Variation 3 Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Statistics Adagio Chronologie 1 (in some concerts) Industrial Revolution 3 Rendez-vous 2 Rendez-vous 4 Chronologie 2 Oxygène 12 Oxygène 4 Chronologie 4 (Only in Sofia and Belgrade) Téo & Téa Vintage Calypso 3 July 1, 2011 Port Hercules, Monaco, FRA (Port Hercules, completely transformed into a stage for the evening, provided the setting for this unique concert, specifically for the Royal Wedding) Setlist: Countdown Chronologie 1 Oxygene 2 Magnetic Fields 1 Equinoxe 5 Rendez-vous 3 (Laser Harp) Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir Of China Oxygene 4 Oxygene 5 Variation 3 Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Industrial Revolution 3 Rendez-vous 2 Vintage Chronologie 2 Wedding March Chronologie 4 Calypso 3 (Fin de Siecle) Rendez-vous 4 Vintage (Encore) October 9, 2012 Warsaw, POL (Private concert for the Polish insurance company Warta) Setlist: Intro Oxygene 2 Equinoxe 7 Equinoxe 5 Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir de Chine Theremin Equinoxe 4 Rendez-vous 2 Rendez-vous 4 Chronologie 2 Oxygene 4 Vintage Teo & Tea Fin de Siècle August 12, 2013 Carthage, Roman Theater, Tunis, TUN (Festival International de Carthage) Setlist: Oxygène 2 Equinoxe 7 Equinoxe 5 Rendez-Vous 3 Magnetic Fields 2 Souvenir de Chine Theremin Piece Equinoxe 4 Oxygène 12 Rendez-Vous 2 Chronologie 2 Oxygène 4 Chronologie 4 Teo & Tea Vintage Calypso 3 Rendez-Vous 4 December 20, 2013 Sochi, RUS (Invite-only event for the opening of the "Galactica" center) Setlist: Intro Chronologie 2 Oxygene 2 Chronologie 4 Rendez-Vous 2 Vintage Theremin Equinoxe 4 Oxygene 4 Equinoxe 7 Rendez-Vous 4 Jean Michel Jarre Electronica World Tour 2016 17 June 2016 Barcelona, SPA (Sonar Festival) 9 July 2016 Rome Italy Auditorium Parco della Musica 11 July 2016 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) 13 July 2016 Bayonne France Arenes de Bayonne 14 July 2016 Nimes France Festival de Nimes 23 July 2016 England Jodrell Bank Observatory BlueDot Festival 30 July 2016 Baalbeck Lebanon Steps of Bacchus Temple 4 October 2016 Cardiff Wales Motorpoint Arena Cardiff 6 October 2016 Brighton England Brighton Centre 7 October 2016 London The O2 Arena 8 October 2016 Birmingham Barclaycard Arena 10 October 2016 Dublin Republic of Ireland 3Arena 13 October 2016 Leeds England First Direct Arena 14 October 2016 Glasgow Scotland The SSE Hydro 16 October 2016 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle Frankfurt 17 October 2016 Strasbourg France Zénith de Strasbourg 19 October 2016 Hamburg Germany Barclaycard Arena (Hamburg) 20 October 2016 Berlin Mercedes-Benz Arena (Berlin) 22 October 2016 Düsseldorf ISS Dome (ELECTRI_CITY Conference) 23 October 2016 Brussels Belgium Palais 12 26 October 2016 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Center 28 October 2016 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum 29 October 2016 Stockholm Sweden Hovet 31 October 2016 Helsinki Finland Helsinki Ice Hall 2 November 2016 Tallinn Estonia Saku Suurhall 3 November 2016 Kaunas Lithuania Žalgiris Arena 5 November 2016 Łódź Poland Atlas Arena 6 November 2016 Katowice Spodek 8 November 2016 Prague Czech Republic O2 Arena (Prague) 9 November 2016 Bratislava Slovakia Ondrej Nepela Arena 10 November 2016 Budapest Hungary László Papp Budapest Sports Arena 11 November 2016 Cluj-Napoca Romania Polyvalent Hall (Cluj-Napoca) 13 November 2016 Skopje Republic of Macedonia Boris Trajkovski Sports Center 15 November 2016 Ljubljana Slovenia Arena Stožice 17 November 2016 Vienna Austria Wiener Stadthalle 18 November 2016 Zurich Switzerland Hallenstadion 19 November 2016 Nuremberg Germany Nuremberg Arena 21 November 2016 Münster Halle Münsterland 22 November 2016 Amsterdam Netherlands Heineken Music Hall 24 November 2016 Lyon France Halle Tony Garnier 25 November 2016 Geneva Switzerland SEG Geneva Arena 26 November 2016 Dijon France Zénith de Dijon 28 November 2016 Clermont-Ferrand Zénith d'Auvergne 29 November 2016 Nantes Zénith de Nantes Métropole 12 December 2016 Paris AccorHotels Arena Setlist: En attendant Cousteau (intro) The Heart of Noise Automatic Oxygène 2 Circus Web Spinner (new unreleased track) Exit Équinoxe 7 Conquistador What You Want (in some venues) Oxygène 8 Souvenir of China (in some venues) Zero Gravity Brick England Immortals Oxygene 19 (in some venues) The Architect Oxygène 4 Équinoxe 4 Glory The Time Machine Stardust (encore) Oxygene 17 (encore, in some venues) Chronologie 4 (encore, in some venues) Rendez-vous 4 (encore, in some venues) Musicians Jean-Michel Jarre Claude Samard Stephane Gervais April 6, 2017 Masada, ISR (Live at the Dead Sea. A concert in three parts to raise awareness for the Dead Sea) Setlist: Ethnicolor The Heart Of Noise 1 The Heart Of Noise 2 Automatic 2 Oxygene 2 Circus Web Spinner (Electronica tour track) Exit Equinoxe 7 Conquistador Oxygene 8 Zero Gravity Introductions of musicians Souvenir Of China Immortals Oxygene 19 Miss Moon Brick England The Architect Chronologie 4 Oxygene 17 Time Machine Stardust Oxygene 4 Glory/Equinoxe 4 Glory Herbalizer (new track) Stardust Remix April 29, 2017 Monastery of Santo Toribio de Liébana, Cantabria, SPA Setlist: Ethnicolor (shortened edit) The Heart Of Noise 1 The Heart Of Noise 2 Automatic 2 Oxygene 2 Circus Web Spinner Exit Equinoxe 7 Conquistador Oxygene 8 Zero Gravity Introductions of musicians Souvenir Of China Immortals Oxygene 19 Brick England The Architect Herbalizer Oxygene 17 Equinoxe 4 (the "Glory/Equinoxe 4" version from Electronica tour) Glory Time Machine Oxygene 4 (encore) Zoolookologie (encore) Stardust (encore) Jean Michel Jarre US Tour 2017 May 9, 2017 Sony Centre for the Performing Arts, Toronto, ON May 11, 2017 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC May 16, 2017 Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, MA May 18, 2017 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA May 20, 2017 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY May 22, 2017 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL May 24, 2017 1stBank Center, Broomfield, CO May 26, 2017 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA May 27, 2017 Microsoft Theater, Los Angeles, CA Jean Michel Jarre European Tour 2017 July 8, 2017 ERGO Arena, Gdansk, POL July 9, 2017 TAURON Arena, Krakow, POL July 11, 2017 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER July 12, 2017 Kunst!Rasen Bonn/Gronau, Bonn, GER July 14, 2017 Théâtre de Verdure, Saint-Malo Du Bois, FRA (Festival Poupet) July 15, 2017 La Prairie de Kerampuilh, Carhaix-Plouguer, FRA (Festival des Vieilles Chaurres) Jean Michel Jarre South American Tour 2018 (November 2017 dates were cancelled a few weeks before the first show and reschedule for March 2018) March 22, 2018 Estadio Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG March 27, 2018 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL